Bytopia
WIN PARADISES OF BYTOPIA It is the plane that faces itself. It is the home of the gnomes. It is two sides of the same coin. Bytopia is unique among the Outer Planes because the surfaces of its two layers face each other like the covers of a closed book. By looking up from Dothion, the “top” layer of the plane, the traveler can see Shurrock, its other layer. In a similar fashion, one may stand on Shurrock and see the towns and farms of Dothion overhead. Each layer of the Bytopian plane is an idealized world. Dothion is a tamed, pastoral landscape, while Shurrock is an untamed wilderness. The philosophy of the plane— personal achievement working with social interdependence —infuses both its layers. The distance between the two layers of the plane is about a mile, though sharp mountains rise from either side and sometimes meet in the middle. Travel between the two layers is common by flying as well as climbing the mountains. BYTOPIA TRAITS Bytopia has the following traits. Normal Time. Infinite Size. Objective Directional Gravity: “Down” exists in two opposite directions on the planes two facing layers. Gravity is normal until one crosses the invisible border between the two layers; then it reverses. Those who break through the border find themselves falling toward the other plane. Divinely Morphic: Lesser deities can transform Bytopia's twin landscapes, and other creatures find Bytopia as changeable as other Outer Planes. No Elemental or Energy Traits. Mildly Good-Aligned: Evil characters suffer a –2 penalty on all Charisma-based checks. Normal Magic. BYTOPIA LINKS Bytopia borders the neighboring Outer Planes of Elysium and Celestia. Caverns inscribed with glowing, repeating patterns mark the natural portals along the boundaries. Caverns with patterns of concentric circles lead to Celestia, caverns with radiating lines lead to Elysium, and caverns with spiderweb patterns lead to the Outlands. Bytopia consists of two layers that face each other across a gap of open space. The one-mile gap between Dothion and Shurrock narrows in mountainous regions, so there are places where the mountains themselves push through the barrier. It's possible to climb to the top of a Shurrock mountain and “fall” from the top of the mountain toward Dothion. And in some spots, mountains on each layer meet in the middle, so climbers from one layer need to reorient themselves and climb down when they reach the point where the gravity reverses. Characters who climb one of these mountains through the barrier are entitled to make a Reflex save (DC 20) to avoid falling as a result of being disoriented. If they know exactly where the gravity change occurs and can brace themselves accordingly, no save is needed. Those flying or levitating through the barrier may experience some mild confusion but are otherwise unaffected. A few portals connect Shurrock and Dothion, but either they have been bricked up on the Dothion side or they are guarded to protect Dothion from the creatures of Shurrock. Most communication between the two planes happens on the border above the residents' heads. BYTOPIA INHABITANTS Bytopia is home to a large number of celestials, including guardinals and archons as well as planetars and solars and the occasional eladrin. Many of the creatures that roam Bytopia are celestial versions of animals and beasts found on the Material Plane. Axiomatic creatures (see Chapter 9) are less common but found here as well. In general, gentler creatures live on Dothion, while wilder beasts and more savage creatures live across the gap on Shurrock. The primary deity of Bytopia is Garl Glittergold, deity of the gnomes. He has a whole community to help him manage his portfolio. His team of “able assistants” includes Baervan Wildwanderer, tender of the forest; Baravar Cloakshadow, master of illusion and deception; Flandal Steelskin, paragon of metalsmiths; Gaerdal Ironhand, the gnomes' battle general; Nebelun, muse of invention and discovery; Segojan Earthcaller, tiller of the soil; Callarduran Smoothhands, emissary to the deep gnomes; and Urdlen, known only as “the greedy.” Garl Glittergold's divine cohorts make their home on Bytopia, in a region of Dothion known as the Golden Hills, although Callarduran is often visiting the deep gnomes on the Material Plane, and Urdlen claims part of the 399th level of the Abyss as his home. As a result of Garl Glittergold's presence on this plane, most of Bytopia's petitioners permanently assume the form of gnomes regardless of their race in mortal life. Those whose souls drift to Bytopia by virtue of their alignment alone (good with just a touch of the lawful ethos) may be surprised to find themselves incarnated as gnome petitioners. Bytopian gnome petitioners have the following special petitioner qualities: Additional Immunities: Fire, cold. Resistances: Cold 20, electricity 20. Other Special Qualities: At will—magic circle against evil (as the spell cast by a 5th-level sorcerer). These petitioners live on Bytopia in much the same way as they lived in life: pursuing order at a leisurely place, satisfying curiosity, and otherwise enjoying themselves at their work. There is a marked humor among the petitioners of Bytopia, an easygoing nature that disappears as one moves onto the sterner planes of law. Conversely, they maintain a sense of community that erodes as one moves through Elysium and onto more chaotic planes. bytopia mapFEATURES OF BYTOPIA Bytopia is divided into two layers, each facing the other. The Astral Plane reaches both of these layers, though the more settled layer, Dothion, is considered the first layer. In general, outsiders and petitioners live on Dothion and go adventuring and exploring on Shurrock. Vision on Bytopia is just as it would be on the Material Plane at that particular rime of day. Both layers of Bytopia share a day and night cycle, though the radiance comes from the border between the two layers. It brightens during the day to the brilliance of noon, then subsides, until the border itself is invisible and night falls. There is no moon on Bytopia, and the stars are the campfires and town-lights of the layer directly above. As a result, there are few stars on Dothion's half of the plane, while there are many on wild Shurrock. Dothion Dothion is the more populated of the two facing planes and is the home of the gnomes. It is a realm of pastoral activity and individual industry. Its rolling hills cluster around spikes of volcanic rock that jut toward to its more savage companion layer. The land is a combination of open, settled manor farms and well-tamed woods and forests. Dothion is a very domestic plane, its petitioners raising silver-wooled sheep and golden-flecked lambs. The open spaces are huge manor fields of wheat, barley, and corn. The residents have dammed many gentle streams, harnessing them to waterwheels that grind the grain into excellent flour and meal. Towns here lack protective walls, but paved roads link them in well-ordered lines. It is a land of barns and beekeeping, of wool and milk, and of small shops and smithies. Most of the workshops that huddle along the roadside are privately owned, and the owners swear no allegiance beyond “the common good.” Dothion's weather tends to be mild, and it has regular, mostly benign seasons. Often a heavy storm from Shurrock breaks through the border between the two layers, wreaking havoc. In general, the layer is an ideal paradise for those who prefer the quiet life. The Golden Hills: Garl Glittergold and his court hold sway over a large section of Dothion. It is a region of rolling hills dominated by one or more larger tors—one for Garl Glittergold and one for each of his assistants. The space among the tors' is a gnome's paradise of small communities, quiet industry, and farms. A single tower or citadel tops each of the tors, containing the audience- and feast-halls where deities receive visitors. In some cases, these very towers have been abandoned as their powerful owners have taken up with wanderlust and sought out new treasures, new adventures, and new ideas. Some of the gnome deities leave guardinals, planetars, and solars as caretakers of their tors. Others leave more mundane traps to confound intruders. Garl Glittergold has mined out most of the region beneath the tors to provide warrens for gnome petitioners and forges for craftsmen. Deep within the mines are vortices to the Elemental Plane of Earth and Elemental Plane of Fire, which the gnomes mine and use for energy. As a result, outsiders and elementals from these two planes are more likely to be found near the Golden Hills than elsewhere. All the plant life in this region has a soft, golden tint to it that gives the landscape a soft radiance. Celestial animals are common here, with golden plumage and fur. Shurrock Shurrock is Dothion's wild counterpart. While Dothion is well mannered, Shurrock is savage. Where Dothion is calm, Shurrock is extreme. It is a land of rough country and harsh weather, divided by deep, snow-filled winters and dry, parching summers. The land of Shurrock is filled with raw materials. Seams of gold and gems are found just beneath the surface, the tangled woodlands are rich in timber, and all manner of wild game thrives throughout the layer. Quarries and mills are common, usually with small communities crowding them. These towns are often walled and guarded, for on Shurrock walk the more powerful creatures of Bytopia such as celestial versions of animals and magical beasts. Shurrock is a land of continual challenge. For those who seek to prove themselves and their ability to survive, it is a very different type of paradise from its tame sibling, Dothion. Occasionally some foul beast breaks loose from Shurrock and reaches Dothion, but in general the challenges of this layer stay on their side of the border. Spell alterations in Bytopia Spells that create something that seems human-made, or that otherwise duplicate the effects of work, are probably enhanced. Conjurations and summonings only bring things that already exist on the plane (i.e., "Black Tentacles" will fail). Divinations will be seen in some feature (pond, mirror, etc.) of the plane. Life-sustaining necromancy is enhanced, while damaging or killing spells are diminished and those over fourth level fail. Elemental spells require the caster to check vs. intelligence, or the spell fails. Successful elemental spells are enhanced on Shurrock. Perhaps keys would make it easier to cast elemental spells, but overcoming other other spell alterations for Bytopia by means of keys seems unlikely. Wizardly spell keys are items made on the plane by workers. Divinations require an appropriate measuring device. Elemental magic requires work imitating the effect. Nobody knows how to key necromancy. Power keys from the gnomes are symbols for the sect, and stop working once the need is no longer present. Other sects may grant keys for those who need to do a particular job, and some of these may be transferrable to other planes. Third edition "Manual of the Planes" focuses primarily on simplifying and encouraging individual campaign creativity. Ideas include: * The suggested color for pools from the astral is amber. Ethereal curtains might be dark yellow. * The dead are immune to fire and cold, and as an additional ability have reistance cold 20, electricity 20, and are able to invoke protection from evil at will. * The plane is "mildly good-aligned". Evil creatures have -2 on charisma checks. I respectfully suggest that Bytopia be regarded as lawful-tending and thoroughly good. These effects are additive -1 on all charisma checks for all chaotic creatures -1 on all intelligence, wisdom, and charisma checks for all non-good, non-evil creatures -2 on all intelligence, wisdom, and charisma checks for all evil creatures Good-based spells work as if caster were 4 levels higher. Evil-based spells simply fail. Law-based spells (non-evil) work as if caster were 2 levels higher. Chaos-based spells (non-evil) require a Spellcraft check (DC 15) for success. Bytopia